Prototype Development and Refinement. We will develop a prototype with 2 games targeting coping skills for relaxation and substance refusal. The prototype will provide interactive instructional segments for each game along with game play to learn about and practice each of these skill areas within an engaging virtual environment. We also will develop a prototype of the For Life Parent Guide focused on these two skills areas.